


Two Faced in all the Right Ways

by letsdragonesquethings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Punk Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdragonesquethings/pseuds/letsdragonesquethings
Summary: An AU of Nightlovechilds “Mr. Rich Man”Roman is living the life of Mr. Logan Croft's Sugar baby. however, he has no intention of keeping his promisesLogan Croft is the CEO of a multi-million dollar company but just wants someone loveJanus is doing anything to scrape by, working far too many jobs, and looks like the postcard image for punk fashion.What happens when Logan and Roman's world falls apart? And can one last job actually save Janus from the hell he's living in?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 13





	Two Faced in all the Right Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Rich-Man - Loceit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871333) by [Nightlovechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild). 



Roman Prince was living his best life, He didn’t come from money, but absolutely no one would ever know that by looking at him. It all started with a by-chance meeting online, and blossomed into a beautiful easy was for him to make cash. Mr. Logan Croft, or has he prefers to be called, Daddy, was oh so terribly lonely living high on his hill as CEO of some company Roman couldn't care to learn about. The deal was easily made, Roman at the young age of 19 would text and call this man a few times a week, send him pictures of himself every so often, and he would send him money and toys. At the time he thought it was the greatest thing, but then the contracts were drawn up and Roman was starting to like this less and less. The problem was, he liked the money. He was able to stall his time for a year and still get his allowance, but when that day comes that he's supposed to move, he really wasn't sure what he was going to do.

So for now he is staring at the golden stars hung from his ceiling. He blows at them in an attempt to make them move, utterly bored, and waiting on his Daddy to send him the money he's been promised for the month. It was far too easy to convince the older man to send him things. Really he should count himself lucky, a few teasing ass pics, fluttering eyelashes, sprinkle in some cute texts and late-night phone calls and he had anything he wanted funded for him. He most recently spent his allowance on a huge house party, Romans reputation at the college he attended quickly grew and everyone loved him, and he knew that that’s how it should be, and he would do anything to get what he knew his princely heart deserved. He grins wickedly as his phone goes off, his Daddy right on time with his allowance. 

Daddy: Here you are baby boy, I threw in a little extra so you can buy the things you need to pack ;* 

Roman curses to himself, fuck, already? He looks up at the calendar on his wall and makes a face. He was in fact, graduating soon, and that meant all of the things on his little fantasy list used to stall for time would be complete. Per his contract, that means Roman was now supposed to up and move in with this guy and be his pretty arm piece for the rest of his life. He sighs, the money is wonderful, but how could he get a reputation if he isn't allowed to do things himself. Frowning he attempts to think of a way to stall.

Me: Thank you, Daddy! Xoxo I cant wait to see you <3

Checking his bank account he smiles, and extra grand all for himself, on top of the 1800.00 he usually gets. He closes his phone and gets off his bed. Time to go shopping, best not to let his new money go to waste. 

He steps out of his home and makes his way to his favorite adult store, he always uses a least a little bit of his money to buy some fun things that he can use for fun, snapping some pictures or short videos to keep his Daddy’s interest. A bright ruby based plug and some gold-embroidered white lace panties later, he's off to go treat himself. Texting a few friends to come along with him, he pulls into the nearest strip mall and is ready to outfit himself and some lucky few with what's in this season. 

The following weekend Roman takes his friends out to the big club on main, buying anything and everything he and his friends would want. A big hunk of a man walks up to him far too many drinks in for Roman to be thinking properly. 

“Hey there, Pretty Thing. Aren’t you a little young to be tossing around all this cash? Bet you're used to being treasured if you toss around your Daddy’s money so frivolously.” Roman giggled if this man only knew.

“Maybe I am, what's it to you?”

“How old are you? Maybe I’m interested, but I might be a little old for you..”

Roman bats his lashes and leans in on the man, if he was sober he would have been a lot more careful, but he was absolutely buzzed, which is why he had no problem telling his real age.

“Little old me? I may only be 20 but trust me experience-wise you won't even know..”

A mear five minutes later, Roman was in the back of a police car being taken down to the station, Underage drinking, providing drinks to underage college students, using a fake ID, simply stated Roman was in some deep shit.


End file.
